Talk:Barney Meets Elmo (SuperMalechi's version)/@comment-71.245.252.104-20120601222526
Log in Username Password Forgot your password? Stay logged in Or Connect Sign up Custom Barney Wiki Popular pages Barney VHS TV Special Community Random Page Wiki Activity WatchlistRecent changes 26Comments Barney's Party Celebration (SuperMalechi's version) Edit Write the text of your article here! Barney's Party Celebration is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in November 4, 1997 (the same day as Good Day, Good Night). Contents show PlotEdit Barney finds a card about the party and reveals that his old friends from the Backyard Gang (Michael, Amy, Luci, Liam, Adam, Samantha, Heidi, Howie, Chester and Jeffery) are joining him and the kids. So, he plans to have a sing-along party with his friends. The group begins going on magical journeys, beginning with an adventure to the Beach. When they return, some of Barney's old friends: Michael, Liam, Amy, Samantha and Adam show up and recall some memories. Hannah, Julie and Tosha join them and the group goes camping at a make believe campsite. Coming back from that trip, Luci, Howie, Heidi, Chester and Jeffery arrive as a surprise for Barney. The last trip of the day is to the Library. Back in the classroom, Barney tells everyone (including the viewer(s)) that they're special and they tell him the same and that he can count on them. CastEdit Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) B.J. (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) Shawn (John David Bennett II) Julie (Susannah Wetzel) Tosha (Hope Cervantes) Carlos (Corey Lopez) Chip (Lucien Douglas) Hannah (Marisa Kuers) Michael (Brian Eppes) Amy (Becky Swonke) Laim (Jason Lee) Luci (Leah Gloria) Heidi (Allision Mack) Samantha (Nicole Mandich) Adam (Alexander Jhin) Howie (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) Chester (Sean Maguire) Jeffery (Jeffery Lowe) The Story - The Three Little PigsEdit Shawn - Pig 1 Chip - Pig 2 Carlos - Pig 3 BJ - The Wolf SongsEdit Barney Theme Song Look Through the Window Gonna Have a Party The Land of Make-Believe That's What an Island Is Mister Sun Swimming, Swimming If I Lived Under the Sea Castles So High Icy, Creamy, Ice Cream The Clapping Song The Airplane Song A Camping We Will Go And the Green Grass Grows All Around S'Mores Listen to the Nighttime Growing Respect If You're Happy and You Know It The Library Books Are Fun John Jacob Jingerheimer Schmidt I Love to Read Senses Song Everyone is Special You Can Count on Me I Love You End Credit MusicEdit Gonna Have a Party Senses Song That's What An Island Is If I Lived Under the Sea Scenes from the Theme Song with lyrics from the theme song in place are:Edit Season 3 Opening Sequence Season 3 Opening Scene (Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination) Barney singing "Gonna Have a Party" (And when he's tall that's what we call) Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids singing "John Jacob Jingerhemier Schmidt" (A dinosaur sensation) Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids singing "Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay" Barney singing "Listen to the Night Time" BJ and Baby Bop arriving at the school classroom (Barney's friends are big and small) Michael, Liam and Adam at the school classroom (They come from lots of places) Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids singing "The Airplane Song" (After school they meet to play and) Michael singing "I Love to Read" (Sing with happy faces) Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids arriving at the library (Barney shows us lots of things like) BJ building a sand-castle during "Castles So High" (How to play pretend) Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids singing "If You're Happy and You Know It" (ABC's & 123's) Barney hugging Michael, Chip, Tosha and Liam during "I Love You" (And how to be a friend) Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids singing "I Love to Read" (Barney comes to play with us) Barney telling Michael that everyone is special (Whenever we may need him) Confetti rains down on Barney and his Friends (Barney can be your friend too) Rainbow fading on Barney's swing (from Season 3) (If you just make-believe him) Season 3 Title Card reading "Barney's Party Celebration" Transcript for the Preview of this video.Edit BJ: Hi everybody! Baby Bop: What's going on?! Announcer: Today, Barney and his friends are having a party. Barney: I can't wait to find a note about our sing-along party. I can't wait to see it. Announcer: And everyone's inviting. Hannah: That's right! Adam: From the oldest. Hannah: To the youngest! Announcer: So, celebrate another party with Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the gang as they sing songs and go on trips in "Barney's Party Celebration!". Barney: Guess what? Shawn: What, Barney? Julie: What is it? Barney: We're gonna have a super-dee-duper sing-along party! Announcer: That's right, because you'll see some of your favorite cast members from Barney & The Backyard Gang, including Michael, Amy, Luci, Liam, Adam, Samantha, Heidi, Howie, Chester and Jeffery. BJ: It's good to see you again, Luci. Luci: It sure is. BJ: And this is Sissy. Baby Bop: Hi. Announcer: And it features 25 songs including The Land of Make-Believe, If You're Happy and You Know It and Everyone is Special. So come along and join the fun with Barney and all his friends as they are having a very special party celebration! Hannah: It's good to see many friends here. Barney: That's right, Hannah Announcer: So, let's celebrate this te-e-riffic sing-along party with Barney! Michael: Barney, we all have all lot of fun! Announcer: Don't miss Barney's new celebration home video, Barney's Party Celebration! Now available on home video from Lyrick Studios. (instrumental version of Gonna Have a Party plays) Summary on the back coverEdit Come along and celebrate with Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and all their friends: Shawn, Carlos, Julie, Tosha, Hannah and Chip as they planned a party celebration at the classroom. Along the way, they sing their all time favorites while being transported to magical lands (the beach, the campsite and the library). It's over 56 minutes of singing, dancing and laughter with Barney's favorite 25 favorite melodies. With special reunion appearences by Michael, Liam, Adam, Luci, Amy, Heidi, Samantha, Howie, Jeffery and Chester. NotesEdit Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. This was filmed in September 25, 1996 to September 28, 1996. The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "It's Raining, It's Pouring...". The same BJ and his voice used in this home video were also used in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Shopping For A Surprise". The arrangements for the background music used in this home video were also heard in some "Season 3" episodes/home videos. The arrangements for the end credit music used in this episode were also heard in "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". Shawn wore the same clothes in "Up We Go!". Carlos wore the same clothes in "It's Raining, It's Pouring...". Julie wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Gone Fishing". Tosha wore the same hair-style and clothes in "It's Raining, It's Pouring...". Hannah wore the same hair-style and clothes in "We've Got Rhythm". Chip wore the same clothes in "Barney's Adventure Bus". Michael wore the same clothes in "Sing and Dance with Barney". Amy wore a different long hair-style, a pink shirt and brown pants. Samantha wore a different pig-tailed hair-style, a blue shirt and pink pants. Howie wore a yellow t-shirt and blue shorts. Luci wore a different braided hair-style, a green t-shirt and blue pants. Heidi wore a different braided hair-style, a pink t-shirt and green pants. Adam wore a black shirt and blue pants. Jeffery wore a blue t-shirt and brown pants. Chester wore a green t-shirt and red shorts. The version of I Love You uses the same arrangements from "Season 3" and the same vocals from "Fun & Games", except Barney sings the first two lines of the first verse, then BJ and Baby Bop join him in the last three lines of the first verse. Then, the kids join them in the second verse. Another Barney isn't seen coming to life, instead, he is seen going into the school doors to find a note about a birthday celebration. Another time nobody says goodbye at the end. After the "Gonna Have a Party" song, BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the school. When BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the school and BJ says "Hi everybody!", the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". Before "Swimming, Swimming" starts, Barney uses his magic to put on some swimming divering clothes including swimming diving goggles, gloves, suits, and flippers on his, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids's eyes, hands, arms, shoulders, backs, tummies, legs, and feets. The forest set used in this video was also seen in "Campfire Sing-Along". This marks the last appearences of Amy, Samantha, Howie, Luci, Adam, Heidi, Jeffery, Liam and Chester. Michael will once again return in "Sing and Dance with Barney". Adam's voice for this video is a Pitch -12 version of Chip's 1997 Season 4 voice. Read more Barney's Toyland Adventure is a custom Barney and the Backyard Gang Home Video released on... Barney's Toyland Adventure Barney's Party Celebration is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in November 4,... Fire Safety Game Show (2002) Add a photo Write the text of your article here! Barney Live! At Dodge Theater (1997 Mini Season 4 Episodes Concert's Version SuperMalechi's) Category: Barney Episodes Add category Showing 5 most recent 26 comments